User blog:SinnerOfRandomness/Anubis Storytellers (Fabian) (Finale)
SDFGHJKL I FINISHED IT AND HAD A FREAKING BLAST MAKING IT LIKE FOR REAL. fabian in this sdfghjk y'all know i am obsessed with sinner fabian....but this fabian...oh my god...man like wow ANYWAYS, THIS HAS MULTIPLE P.O.V'S, LOTS OF ACTION AND DRAMA, FABINA LOVE SCENE, A NEW SHIP THAT I HAVE CREATED, AND DID I MENTION ACTION? HEHE ENJOY! TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANOTHER SEQUAL. Part 6 - Final Part. Fabian Fabian’s P.O.V. “All of these fucking stories are the same.” I hissed. “So tell a new one.” Patricia shrugged. “Maybe there aren’t any new ones.” I said. Maybe all stories are the same. Maybe they’re all told over and over again. Everybody’s gotta story, yeah? Some...more than one. Like me. One year ago. Our seventeenth birthday. Basically before all of this shit happened. Things were great. I could do without Father being up my arse every ten seconds but...other than that, things were great. “God no!” Patricia laughed. “I do actually have one more for you though.” Patricia said revealing a small wrapped box. “GIMME GIMME GIMME.” I yelled taking it. Patricia laughed. I opened it. It was a ring. It had my birthstone in it. Sapphire... It looked familiar. And then I realized how I recognized it. “Is this-” “Mom’s. She was going to give it to you for actually getting good grades for once. I found it in her stuff about six months ago. I’ve been saving it for you.” Patricia said. “Wow. I-I…” I was speechless. I put it on. It was perfect. “I think about her. Every year. Everyday…” I said. “She’d be proud of us. I know she would. Especially you.” Patricia smiled. “Thank you.” I said. She hugged me. I still wear the ring. I think about her even more ever since I got the ring. But not bad thoughts, just, memories. Good ones… ✡✡ Why does she hold back her powers? She has so much of it...why would she want to keep it from everyone? Why wouldn’t she want control? The control….I have? I went up to my room. Nina was there, waiting. “You’re late.” I hissed. I held my hand out and the door closed. I sighed with annoyance. “I had to stop by your sister’s room first.” Nina said playing with her nails. “Nightmares.” I smirked. “Any updates?” “She still doesn’t know. She’ll never be as powerful as you.” Nina said walking to me. “Don’t say that.” I said. She pushed me onto the bed. “You know it’s true.” She said. “It’s not. With Alfie hunting her down, she won’t be able to fight it much longer. We’ll be a team.” I smiled. “We’re a team.” Nina said. I laughed. Nina took off her shirt. “You know, you’ve taught me how magic can control demons.” I said smiling evilly. “Oh?” Nina said climbing on top of me. “Can it control you?” I whispered. “It can’t. I’m not quite demon enough. You see, there’s this powerful man in my world. A Dark Lord. Only he can control me. But I don’t know, when I’m with you...I don’t think anything could control me.” Nina said. “Oh? Do you still work for this Dark Lord?” I said pulling her closer to me. “No. I have another Dark Lord right here.” Nina smiled evilly. I laughed. I opened my palm to the candles. They all blew out. “Let’s make some Dark magic, Nina.” I said. “Let’s.” ✡✡ Third Person P.O.V. “So let me get this straight: You’re apart of some secret club-” “Order. Secret Order of Demon Hunters.” Alfie said interrupting Mara. “I know, it sounds crazy. But...if you really think long and hard about it, it makes perfect sense because of my family and it’s history.” Alfie added. “How is everyone around me like….powerful what the hell?” Mara thought out loud. “Mara, focus. I was told I have to kill Patricia before she turns eighteen.” Alfie said. “Why? Because she has powers?” Mara asked. “Well, Mara, they’re not super powers. It’s a dark magic that can-” “Yeah yeah yeah I know it can end the world. Yeah I’ve heard the whole fucking prophecy shit. But, I mean, murdering people? K-Killing Patricia? This is our friend that we’re talking about here. I honestly don’t think she’ll do anything.” Mara said. “You’ve seen her lately. Her temper is all over the fucking place she’s acting out irrationally. I seriously would rather not do this but, something bad is going to happen if I don’t step in at some point.” Alfie said. “Alfie. I care about you...kinda...a lot actually, but I don’t think doing this is going to solve anything.” Mara said. Alfie sighed and grabbed Mara and kissed her. They both fell onto Mara’s bed. ✡✡ Fabian’s P.O.V. Someone knocked at the door. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I got up and answered the door. It was Alfie and Mara. “Hey!” I said. Oh god Mara’s here shoot me. “Hey, is your sister home?” Mara asked. “Yeah she’s up in her bedroom.” I said. “Okay.” Mara said stepping in with Alfie. “Happy birthday, by the way!” Mara said. “Thanks.” I said. “The happiest.” I mumbled. “Everything ready for the party tonight?” Alfie asked. I closed the door. “Y-yeah. Finally. We rented this warehouse by the boarding schools, but far enough away so that we can make all the noise that we want and party all night long.” I said sheepishly. “Fabian are you alright?” Alfie asked. “Um...no, actually.” I said trying to choke back tears. “I have to tell you something. It’s about Patricia.” ✡✡ Patricia’s P.O.V. “Patricia. I think we’ve seen enough in the past couple of weeks to realize this whole prophecy thing….is one hundred percent true and real.” Mara said. “And it has nothing to do with me.” I hissed. The balance of Dark and Light will become uneven tonight. The night of all things powerful has come. “What do you know about your family? I mean...what do you really know about your mum’s death?” Mara asked. I got up and got in her face. “You shouldn’t have said that around someone you think is capable of destroying the world.” I snapped. ✡✡ Fabian’s P.O.V. “Last night, this girl came into my room, and tried to attack me with...dark magic. Patricia came in and...I just have never seen her that furious before, yeah? So dark…” I lied. I faked trying to not cry. Wow, my acting classes have really paid off...haven’t they? “I think something bad is going to happen at the party tonight. I think that Patricia might try to kill everyone, because she’s so furious with everyone. I mean...she’s already tried to kill you.” I said. Alfie didn’t respond. “Um...this is her journal.” I said taking out my journal. The one I was writing in last night. I had written “die die die die die die die die die die everyone’s heads will explode let the bodies hit the floor die die die die” over and over again and I made sure there was some fake blood on it. It was just perfect. “I found it in her room this morning. I don’t know what to do!” I sniffled. Mara came out. Don’t you know when you’re not wanted, Mortal? Jesus… “Alfie. Come on. We have to go.” Mara said. Alfie shook his head. “We’ll talk about this later. We’ll be at the party tonight, okay? We’ll make sure nothing happens.” Alfie said. He put his hand on my shoulder for a moment then got up and left with Mara. Once the door shut I started laughing uncontrollably. “Stupid mortals...they believe everything, don’t they?” I laughed. ✡✡ Alfie’s P.O.V. I can’t believe Fabian just told me that. And I can’t believe I believe him. “What was wrong with him?” Mara asked. “Fabes says that Patricia’s gonna go crazy and murder everyone at the party.” I said. “Oh. Lovely.” Mara said. “Just like my mum said, she’s gonna lose it.” I said. “When I spoke to her she got angry and defensive.” Mara said tossing me my keys. “Look, Alfie, I don’t know what he’ll do tonight. We don’t even know what he’s capable of.” Mara added. “Then we don’t have much of a choice here, Mara. We’ve thought this through. We have to kill him. Let’s get ready, we don’t wanna be late to the party tonight.” I said getting into my car. ✡✡ Fabian’s P.O.V. “WE’RE ON OUR WAY OUT GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” I screamed at my Father. “YOU’RE NOT LEAVING FABIAN AND THAT’S FINAL!” My Father screamed. He tried to grab my arm. “LET. ME. GO!” I screamed throwing him across the room. He was hurt badly. “Bye Dad, we’ll have loads of fun at the party tonight.” I hissed slamming the door. I ran down the stairs. “Everything okay…?” Patricia asked. “Yup. Everything’s perfect. Nothing’s gonna ruin this birthday.” I said. We both walked out of the mansion and got into my car. ✡✡ We walked into the warehouse. This place was crowded. Pfft, not for long. Once Alfie starts trying to kill Patricia, they’ll all run. “HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY!” Everyone cheered. “Best birthday ever!” Ugh. Once we got inside, the music was even louder than it was outside. Everybody was dancing, having a great time. Some of the guests were under stairs making out. Maybe doing even more than that. Strobe lights were flashing everywhere. If it weren’t for those lights and the weak blue light that tried to stay on, this place would be pitch black. “Decided to show up to your own party?” Nina said to Patricia. I pulled out my phone and pretended to use it. “Wow, you clean up nice.” Patricia hissed. “Can’t say the same for you.” Nina snapped back. Patricia rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Nina grabbed her by the shoulder. “Don’t go yet.” Nina said. “NOW!” Mara yelled. I looked over. Alfie shot a dart into Patricia’s leg. Everyone screamed and ran. Patricia fell to the ground. She tried to pull it out. Nina walked behind me and put her hands on my shoulders. Mara handed Alfie his katana. Patricia yanked the dart out and threw it. “What the fuck?” She hissed. “Alfie what did you shoot me with?” She asked. Alfie screamed and attempted to decapitate Patricia. Patricia dodged it. Alfie tried to do it again. “I TRIED TO WARN YOU PATRICIA!” Mara yelled. “The prophecy?” Mara yelled again. “I-I told you guys I-I’m not giving into the darkness!” Patricia cried. “Fabian said you totally vowed to kill everyone tonight! He showed us your journal!” Alfie yelled. I glared evilly at all of them. “What? I don’t even have a fucking journal!” Patricia hissed. “He said you vowed to kill everyone though...FABIAN WOULDN’T LIE TO US!” Alfie yelled swinging the katana. “Why would you think that?! Fabian may be innocent, but he sure as hell is a good liar.” Patricia said glaring at me. “Are you saying...you don’t want to kill anyone?” Alfie asked. “YES!” Patricia yelled. “UGGGHH! ALFIE FIGHTS YOU WITH A FUCKING KATANA AND YOU STILL DON’T FIGHT BACK?! COME ON!” I screamed. I glared at Alfie. I held my hand out as if I were choking someone. Alfie rose up and started gasping for air. He dropped the katana and clawed at his neck hoping that would do something. I rolled my eyes and dropped him. “Fucking pathetic.” I mumbled grabbing the katana. Mara ran over to Alfie. “Fabian...you have it too?” Patricia asked. I laughed. “Told ya I’d surprise you tonight.” I said. “I don’t understand Fabes...you’ve had them. The whole time…” Patricia said, sounding hurt. “‘Course I have! Who do you think summoned the demons? I’ve been waiting...and waiting...and waiting….and WAITING for you to figure it out, Trix.” I hissed. “Waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting. But darling, you never did! NONE OF YOU DID! It’s all about Patricia Williamson. We’re the same, Trix. We’re the same. We always have been. Even at the womb. We’re twins, both twins have practically everything the same. You wanna know one of the only differences we have? While you’ve been suppressing your powers, trying to block them out, I’ve...welcomed mine. I’ve only been getting stronger and stronger. “None of this was an accident. And now, let’s just say, you don’t stand a fucking chance against me, Patricia. You never, ever, ever, will.” I laughed. “You don’t need her anymore.” Nina whispered. I laughed. “No. I don’t need you anymore.” I hissed shoving Nina away from me. I held my hand out, I thought about killing her… “AGH! Fuck it. As if I ever needed you.” I hissed giving her a disgusted look. I looked at Patricia. “It’s you and I, Patricia. Together none of these….mortals stands a fucking chance against us.” I said. “Don’t be so sure of that, Fabian.” Nina said. She held her hand out and shoved me into boxes. “There’s been a...drastic change in things. We have to find your mom, let’s go.” Nina said to Alfie. Alfie, Mara, and Nina left the warehouse. I used my powers to fling the boxes off of me. I flew up. “It’s just you and I, Fabian. That’s how you wanted it, yeah?” Patricia hissed. “You think you can fight me?” I laughed walking over to where I was. “Let’s find out, sweetheart.” Patricia said smirking. I laughed hysterically and rolled up my sleeves. “You’re really a fool then, Patricia Williamson.” ✡✡ Nina’s P.O.V. Alfie’s house was destroyed. Everything was either broken or thrown somewhere. It’s like a burglar came in and just ruined the place instead of stealing something. The walls were covered in blood. Alfie looked like he was about to gag when he saw something on the wall. Mara and I both turned to the wall he was looking at. “L’ORDRE VA TOMBER” it said, covered in blood. “What does that say?” I asked. “The Order will fall.” Mara gulped. I breathed heavily. “He’s back.” ✡✡ Patricia’s P.O.V. Fabian threw me with his powers into the wall. I don’t even know how much pain he’s put me through already. He’s strangled me, he’s thrown boxes at me, he’s even banged my head against the wall without his powers. I fell on my face and coughed as I got up. I gasped for air. “Goddammit Patricia you’re stronger than this!” Fabian hissed, looking unamused. Fabian lifted his hand, palm side up, and as his hand rose, I rose too. He was about to snap my spinal cord the way he was raising me. “Stop fighting it.” Fabian said. I gasped for air. Fabian aggressively dropped me. “Stop resisting me!” Fabian cried. I wiped the blood away from my teeth. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Fabian. This isn’t a game.” I said. “Oh? Like how you hurt Jerome?” Fabian hissed. Suddenly Jerome came out, looking better than ever, smiling evilly. He touched Fabian’s shoulder then crouched down. Fabian just stood there snickering. “Hello, Patricia. I’ve missed you. You weren’t brave enough to save me from the car accident.” Jerome hissed. I shook my head vigorously. “This isn’t real.” I hissed. Jerome suddenly faded away. “But, it is though, Patricia. Accept it, sis. You’re a killer, just like me.” Fabian smirked. I breathed heavily. Just like me. “You’re doing this. You’re the one who made us crash. You’re the one who’s destroyed my life. You’re the voice inside of my head.” I said. I cannot believe this. My own twin brother...trying to destroy me. My vision turned red. “GET. OUT OF. MY FUCKING. HEAD. FABIAN.” I screamed. “Finally catching on, sweetheart?” Fabian snapped. My vision stayed red. Fabian’s eyes turned completely black. I used my powers to fling him over to the boxes like Nina did to him earlier. He screamed as he flew in midair. “Father was right. You are worthless. All you are is pure evil. AND EVIL IS USELESS!” I screamed picking him up with my powers and throwing him into the DJ table. Fabian coughed as he got up. He laughed evilly. “There you are, sis.” He hissed. I stared at him. “Starting to feel a bit...poisoned yet? All you are is venom inside. Time to get a taste of your own medicine.” I hissed. He screamed out in pain. “See?” He hissed gritting his teeth. “Fun, yeah?” He yelled out in pain. Using my powers, I lifted him up in the air, strangling him. I made sure he still felt the burn of the invisible snake bites. He screamed in pain. I felt bad, I didn’t like hurting people, and this was my fucking twin brother. But, he’s pure evil. Always has been, always will be. Yes, this is fun, Fabian. But, you’re evil. Destroying evil is always fun, yeah? Suddenly the doors bolted open. I dropped Fabian aggressively and he screamed. He popped right back up though. Outside, the whole world seemed like it was on fire. And this was in the middle of it all. Fabian and I walked slowly closer to her. Our eyes widened. “MUM?!” ✡✡ Until next time, mortals…. Category:Blog posts